Forbiddingly Smitten
by Resotii
Summary: When Twilight realizes her feelings for Pinkie Pie she is afraid to confess them for free of disapproval from Princess Celestia. My first TwiPie fanfic. Also has FlutterDash and minor RariJack.


Forbiddingly smitten

By Resotii Watasaki

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Note: This story contains same sex pairings. If you do not like that sort of thing, do not read this story and please do not leave hateful reviews either!

"Twilight, are you okay? It's late in the afternoon and you're still in bed." Spike asked with deep concern.

Twilight had the covers over her head, shadowing herself from the outside world. "I'm never coming out." She told him, but it was a bit muffled and hard to hear.

"C'mon, Twi, don't be silly." Spike exclaimed, pulling the covers off of her in a swift yank.

Twilight in response quickly turned around and buried her face in her pillow instead. "I'm not being silly, Spike. It's best that I stay in bed for the rest of my life!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "What's going on with you this time…?" He was used to this sort of behavior from Twilight Sparkle.

"I can't tell you." Twilight told him, she sounded close to tears.

Spike sighed compassionately and climbed up on the bed so he was closer to Twilight. "What's wrong, Twi?" He asked her, putting a friendly claw on her shoulder.

"I…" She started, and then buried her head in her pillow again. "I think I'm in love!"

Spike was confused. "And how exactly is that a problem?"

"You don't understand, Spike! I can't—I shouldn't be in love with this pony! It's against the rules!" Twilight explained exasperatedly.

Now Spike was very confused. So confused he didn't know what to say. There seemed to be an awkward silence 'cuz then suddenly Twilight shouted. "IT'S PINKIE!"

Her outburst caused Spike to fly off the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Spike smiled. "And what's so bad about that?"

"Bad!?" Twilight repeated. "BAD!? She's a mare, I'm a mare! Mares aren't supposed to be together! Do YOU have any idea what Princess Celestia would do to me if she found out I was in love with Pinkie Pie?!"

"Uh…" Spike wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm sure she'll be ashamed that I was ever her star pupil and she'll definitely banish me to the Everfree forest for the REST OF MY LIFE!" Twilight exclaimed very dramatically right in Spike's face.

"I'm sure she-" Spike started but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by a very familiar energetic voice.

"Heeello, Twilight! Are you home? I have something for you guys!"

Twilight gasped silently, "Oh no! It's Pinkie Pie!" She whispered hoarsely, a huge blush spreading across her face. "She can't know I'm here!" And with that she ran up to her bed, quickly hiding under it.

Spike rolled his eyes with a sigh, walking over to answer the door.

Opening the door, he came face to face with a large cart full of small bags of cookies. They looked delicious. Spike looked at them in adoration.

"Hey, Spike!" Pinkie Pie piped, popping up from behind the cart. "Is Twilight home?"

"Um, no, she isn't." Spike answered slowly, glancing over at Twilight's bed.

"That's too bad. I made a whole bunch of these triple chocolate cookies and I'm passing them out to all my pony friends!" Pinkie Pie explained. "I came to Twilight first! Because… well…" Pinkie was suddenly very shy, which was very unusual for her and it looked like she was blushing.

Spike just looked up at her expectantly. _Why's she getting so flustered?_ He thought.

"A-Anyway, here are some cookies!" Pinkie exclaimed, quickly, tossing Spike a bag of cookies. "Hope you like them, and make sure Twilight gets some too!" She added, walking off with her cart in tow.

"Don't worry, I will!" Spike called after her with a wave.

Shutting the door, and turning around, he was scared half to death and almost dropped the cookies when Twilight suddenly teleported right in front of him.

"Geez, Twilight! Could you warn me next time you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"What did she want?!" Twilight asked, totally ignoring what Spike had just said.

"She just wanted to give you these cookies." Spike said, holding out the bag of cookies towards her.

"Oh." Twilight said, sounding a little disappointed.

"She came to you first, Twi. And she never really said why and the weird thing is she seemed flustered… I've never seen Pinkie act like that before."

"What… what do you mean?" Twilight was very confused.

"All I'm saying is… I think she might feel the same way about you." Spike told her.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong now, Twilight?" Spike asked with a genuine amount of concern in his voice.

Twilight sighed, half-heartedly. "I don't know, Spike… I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"I want to tell Pinkie how I feel but I'm scared of what Princess Celestia will think."

"That's silly. Princess Celestia is super understanding and I'm sure she wouldn't care about this. If you ask me, love is love." Spike explained, confidently.

Twilight slowly managed a weak smile. "Maybe you're right, Spike. But I'm still afraid to tell her… not everypony feels this kind of love."

"If you ask me, it sounds a lot like Pinkie feels the same. I'm pretty sure she was blushing when she was trying to explain why she came to give you some cookies first."

"R-Really?"

Spike responded with a sincere nod.

"I still don't know…"

"Yo! What's up!?" A loud, familiar voice sounded called bursting through the front door.

It was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"There's this thing. It's called _knocking_." Spike sneered, with annoyance.

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away."

"What brings you guys here?" Twilight asked, sounding a little flustered.

"Oh, we were just gonna ask you… do you know what the deal is with Pinkie Pie giving out those cookies? I mean they were great and all but what was up with that?" Rainbow Dash explained.

Twilight's face turned bright red, just the mention of Pinkie Pie made her heart beat quicken.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy was the first to notice this. "Are you…okay?"

"I…um… I'm fine." Twilight replied with a nervous laugh and a wave of her hoof.

"It's okay to be flustered about someone you love. Rainbow was the same way when she first asked me to be her girlfriend a mon-"

Rainbow Dash quickly cut her off, covering her mouth. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Wait, you guys have been together for a month?" Spike asked.

Rainbow sighed; the cat was out of the bag. "Yeah, we've been secretly dating for almost two months now."

"See Twilight?" Spike smiled. "There's no reason you should feel bad about being in love with Pinkie Pie!"

"You're missing the point, Spike." Twiight said biting her lip. "They were _secretly _dating. That means they didn't want anypony else to know."

"Actually, Twilight…" Fluttershy started.

"We were planning to make it public today. That's part of the reason we came by." Rainbow Dash finished.

Spike turned to Twilight with a smug look on his face and his arms crossed. He nodded towards her encouragingly.

"I…um…" Twilight sputtered, then looking down she said softly. "I'm scared to tell her."

"Tell who?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said in unison.

"Twilight's in love with Pinkie." Spike said, bluntly.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, her face turning so red you'd think she would faint.

"Awww, that's adorable!" Fluttershy cooed, in the same way she'd react to an adorable animal.

Rainbow Dash smirked, knowingly. "It all makes sense now."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked, still flustered from Spike pretty much making her feelings for Pinkie Pie public.

"I've _totally_ seen the way you act around her. You're always in a super happy mood and Pinkie told me she loves being around you."

"She… she said that?" Twilight questioned, her eyes sparkling with a faint sense of hope.

Rainbow Dash nodded with a sincere smile.

"So go on, Twi! Be brave!" Spike exclaimed, playfully nudging her.

"What y'all talkin' about?" A familiar voice suddenly called bursting through the front door.

It was Applejack; she trotted towards the others, Rarity following close behind. "Honestly, Applejack, was that really necessary?"

"When did you guys get here?" Rainbow Dash asked, baffled by their sudden appearance.

"Oh, we've been here for a long time. We were eavesdroppin' on y'all from outside the door." Applejack explained matter-a-factly.

Rarity glared at her, in which Applejack responded with a nonchalant "What?"

"Why are you guys here?" Fluttershy asked. There was an adorable expression of confusion on her face.

"Well, we originally were coming by to ask about the cookie thing that Pinkie Pie is doing. Do you guys have a clue what it's all about?" Rarity asked them.

Everypony shook their heads.

Spike smirked mischievously. "_But_ I do know that she made it her top priority to visit _Twilight_ first."

"Spike…" Twilight exclaimed, mostly under her breath, her face turning red again.

"Oh, well isn't that just the _sweetest_ gesture?" Rarity cried with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I say you go on an' tell her how ya feel, Twi!" Applejack added, giving her an encouraging wink.

"B-But how did you guys even know?" Twilight squeaked, turning red all over again.

"Don't ya remember, silly? I told y'all we were eavesdroppin'!" Applejack beamed.

"Which was very rude of us, _right_, Applejack?" Rarity added, through her teeth, giving her a death glare.

"Right." Applejack responded with a nervous smile.

"Maybe you guys are right. I shouldn't hide my feelings for her. Everything happens for a reason and I…" Twilight trailed off a bit saying, "I really like Pinkie a lot…"

"Ooooooooh!" Everypony else cooed in unison.

"Guys!" Twilight piped, blushing deeply for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, _darling_, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Rarity said with amusement.

"Wait a second…" Rainbow Dash started, flying over to her. "Are you two together too?" She finished looking back and forth between Rarity and Applejack.

Rarity and Applejack both turned bright red. They both looked at each other quickly and in unison, they piped. "No way!"

"Right…" Rainbow Dash replied with a knowing smirk.

"This is not about us!" Rarity shouted dramatically.

"Yeah, the point here is Twilight's got ta tell Pinkie Pie how she feels!" Applejack added giving her an encouraging wink.

"To Sugarcube corner we go!" Spike exclaimed, giving Twilight a push.

"S-Spike!" Twilight sputtered.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away, I guess." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"He's right, though. Let's go to Sugarcube corner! I'm sure Pinkie Pie's back there by now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no no…" Twilight repeated, collapsing to the ground and covering her head in embarrassment.

"Looks like this calls for desperate measures. Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash questioned, nodding towards her.

Fluttershy nodded back and they both swooped Twilight Sparkle into their arms.

"Ack! Put me down!" Twilight squealed, as they flew out the door with the others following close behind.

In no time at all, they had arrived. Mrs. Cake looked at them with a combination of surprise and confusion.

"What brings you girls here?" She asked.

"Is Pinkie Pie here?" Rainbow Dash didn't bother answer her question.

"Y…Yes, she upstairs in her ro-" Before she could finish her sentence they all headed up to Pinkie Pie's room.

"Guys, this is crazy! Let me go!" Twilight cried.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy did as she asked, dropping her rather carelessly on the floor of Pinkie Pie's room.

Pinkie seemed to be looking at a sheet of paper.

"Huh?" She questioned, looking towards them. "What are you all doing here?"

"_Twilight_ has something to tell you." Rainbow Dash replied shoving Twilight Sparkle towards Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow!" Twilight grimaced in dismay.

"It's now or never, Twi!" Spike exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie looked towards Twilight Sparkle expectantly, an adorable look of confusion on her face.

"P-Pinkie, you see, um… the thing is… I…well…" Twilight sputtered, looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. Her face red is an apple.

Pinkie scooted closer to Twilight and before she had a chance to react Pinkie cupped her face so that she was facing her and kissed her right on the lips.

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise and turned an even darker shade of red.

Breaking off the kiss, Pinkie smiled at her affectionately. "I like you too, Twilight."

"But how did… how did you…" Twilight replied, she seemed to having a hard time finding her words.

"I've always liked you, Twilight. Since the moment I met you, it's the reason I reacted the way I did." Pinkie explained, blushing a bit herself.

"Why isn't this just darling?" Rarity cooed, smiling admirly.

"Way to go, you two!" Rainbow Dash cheered, winking.

Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle looked away from each other shyly.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared signifying Princess Celestia's appearance.

"Well, Twilight, I see you have resolved your problem." She said with a sincere problem.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight was very confused. "But how did you know?"

"I got your letter asking for my guidance and I assure you I completely approve. Love is love after all."

"But I didn't…" Twilight started.

Spike quickly interrupted her with a nervous chuckle. "I _might_ have penned a letter to Princess Celestia without you knowing…"

"Spike, how could you!?" Twilight piped.

"Twilight Sparkle, don't feel so ashamed. I don't see anything wrong with who you are in love with. All that matters to me is your happiness."

Pinkie Pie looked to Twilight with a reassuring smile. Twilight returned it, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Princess…" She said sincerely.

"Um…" Fluttershy started.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia asked the shy pink-maned pony.

"Me and Rainbow Dash are… together too."

"Why, that's wonderful. I'm happy for you two as well." Princess Celestia exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Rarity and Applejack actually got a thing going too." Spike said looking at them with a michevious smile.

"Do not!" They both said in unison, blushing fervently.

Everypony started laughing, everypony except Rarity and Applejack of course who were looking away from each other with flustered expressions.

The End

**So that concludes my first TwiPie fanfic. I took forever to finish this and I hope that you enjoyed it. Especially my fellow TwiPie fans out there. **


End file.
